


Paperthin Hymn

by mohawke



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossroads, F/M, Fast and loose with lore and canon, Lyrium, Offing your OC and LI in one fell swoop, Possession, Slight spoilers, Swooping is bad, Templar abilities definitely don't work like this, Trespasser - Freeform, Trespasser DLC, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohawke/pseuds/mohawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The removal of the anchor leaves the Inquisitor vulnerable in the Crossroads. </p>
<p>She had once asked him what he would do if she was possessed...Andraste preserve him for he's about to face his worst fear.</p>
<p>I basically made up all the stuff with relation to the use of Lyrium, Templar abilities, and possession. Like I said, fast and loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperthin Hymn

“I don’t understand. Where is she?” Cullen growls, pacing restlessly in front of the Eluvian. “Something’s not right. She should be here. Why aren’t you three with her?” He shakes his head, hand clenching tightly into a fist. “I’m not standing around this time, not again.” Cassandra scoffs “Commander-” He turns quickly to face her. His face betrays every tumultuous thought racing through his mind. “No. I’m done.” He storms off, heading towards the quarters he’d been using.

Pain lances through her left arm, turning her world white. _Choking, I can’t breathe._ Georgie forces herself to stand, swaying unsteadily on her feet. _It’s not over. It can’t be. Not yet…please._ She steels herself, trying to push aside all her fears as she scans the area.

Cullen slams the door behind him, stalking quickly down the hall towards the Eluvian. Once more he dons the armor of Commander, a one man army. “I’m going after her.” Cassandra glares at him “Are you mad? How are you going to find her? We don’t even know where she is or if she’s still…” Cullen’s gaze is icy, dangerous. “This isn’t up for discussion. I’ve fulfilled my promises to the Inquisition. I swore a vow to love her until the end of our days. If you think I’m going to leaver her there…wherever she is. I will find her or die trying.” He glances at the vial in the palm of his hand, relief surging through him when he sees that it still glows. Dorian peers over his shoulder “Is that a phylactery? Her phylactery?” He nods, tracing over the pendant with his thumb. “Georgie is somewhere through there. She’s alive, and I’m going after her.” Varric gives Cassandra a pointed look as she opens her mouth to speak “I’m sorry. I should not have suggested…” Cullen shakes his head, cutting her off. “You can apologize when I get back with the Inquisitor.” The mirror shimmers, his last chance at peace.

Georgie bites her lip until she draws blood, trying to stifle a cry. Her body aches, bruised and battered. _Cullen…_ “Maker please” she pleads silently as she tries to orient herself. _This is wrong, all wrong…Dorian. Cass. Varric. Where are they?_ “Hello?” her query echoes loudly throughout the area. Blue. Her heart skips a beat, hope building up as she walks forward towards the source of the light…then everything is black.

“Thank the maker” Cullen breathes, the phylactery glowing radiantly as they find another mirror. His relief turns to dread within an instant. Cullen spots her almost instantaneously. Something’s wrong. She’s hunched over, not moving. The hair on the back of his neck prickles as he inches towards her. _Maker please, no. Not this…not her._ Dorian shouts his name, alerting him to the shadowy figure across from her. An ear shattering screech pierces the air and Cullen raises his shield in an instant, deflecting an icy blast. Dorian flanks the creature, casting a barrier over Georgie. “Plan? Please tell me you have one” Dorian calls out to him, stunning the demon with a spell. Cullen pulls the philter from his pocket and nods at Dorian. “Kill the demon.” The hooded monstrosity lets out another shriek as it shakes free from the hold of Dorian’s spell.

Cullen slips back into the role he had set out to fill so many years ago, that day when as a boy of 8 years he decided he wanted to be a Templar. It’s a suicide mission, he knows this. _Maker watch over me…_ He thinks about the letter he has with him. _Tell Mia I’m sorry, tell them all. I’m sorry, for everything…_ The song, that ever present hum calls to him. This time he answers. _Though all before me is shadow, yet shall the maker be my guide…_

Each time he blocks her magic the phylactery flickers. He can feel her mana clashing with the lyrium surging through him. Anger, a blind and choking rage fuels him. He knows they won’t be leaving here alive but the demon will not have her. Cullen releases his hold over Georgie and lunges at the demon, his blade tearing through the creature. A haunting wail echoes throughout the area as the demon falls, it’s hold over the Inquisitor broken.

Exhaustion overtakes the Commander and he drops his blade, falling onto his knees. “Cullen…” the soft pleading whisper cuts him to the core and he meets her gaze. He musters what strength he has and pushes himself onto his feet. Each step is agony, the powers that had lain dormant for so long now tearing him apart. Dorian drops his staff, rushing over to help him. Cullen gives him a look of gratitude. He kneels down beside her, inhaling sharply. “Georgie, please forgive me” he begs hoarsely. He watches her, tears falling freely down his face. She takes a breath, ragged and weak. “Cullen, I should be thanking you…” He reaches a hand out towards her, fingers shaking as he brings them towards her face. He needs to hold her, touch her. He needs to feel her heartbeat, her frame against him one last time. “Solas” she says weakly “It was Solas, the entire thing. You-” she gasps in pain. “Cullen, you need to stop him.” He shakes his head sadly. “I can’t. It’s over for me. Too much, too soon. I had to though. I couldn’t leave you.” He holds her tightly in his arms. She can feel her hold slipping, the world turning hazy around her. “I love you. I love you more than I thought I could ever love someone. I swore myself to you and a life without you, it’s not a life worth living.” She’s almost gone, the world fading around her. She pulls his head towards her, kissing him one last time. “You’re my everything, Cullen…” The phylactery grows cold, the light flickering out into nothingness. Cullen wearily calls out to Dorian. “Solas, take him down. And this…” he pulls the letter out “give this to my sister and tell her I’m sorry”. Dorian swallows, a knot forming in his throat. He nods, unable to make himself speak. “Of course…” he whispers.

Dorian picks up the lion helm and the phylactery and walks towards the Eluvian. Cassandra and Varric rush forward as the mirror shimmers. Dorian looks at them, not believing the words he says. “Gone, both of them.” He slumps down onto the stone floor, grief finally hitting him as the truth sinks in. He laughs in disbelief.

Mia looks at the polished helm in her hands, his letter on the table beside her.

_Dear Mia,_

_This is it, the end. Something happened at the Winter Palace. She’s trapped, Georgie. I can’t leave her, you know this though. I’m sorry, for everything. All those years, all that time I wasted. If she’s gone, so am I. A life without her in it would break me, turn me into someone I would regret ever being. I guess I’ll never have to chance to tell you in person, but we got married. I proposed to her in the middle of the courtyard at the Winter Palace. Maker, the look on her face was beautiful. I’d been thinking about it for quite some time…we were going to come to Ferelden. We were going to start our lives over, a fresh start as Georgie and Cullen. Not the Inquisitor and the Commander. Not the Herald and the leader of her army. Just us. I don’t remember where I was going with this…I need to go. Her phylactery just flickered. That can’t be good._

_Forgive me for pushing you all away. And thank you…for everything. I’m sorry that you never had the chance to meet her. She would have loved you and you would have loved her. Shit, it’s flickering again._

_Until the maker brings you home._

_Your ever stubborn brother,_

_Cullen_

She sobs.


End file.
